Dirt Room
by VladsGirl
Summary: Things get a little violent when Danny's left alone at Vlad's mansion. Don't worry, the worst part- is when he can't leave. So read on, my children! Yaoi, Shota-con, VladxDanny, rape, violence, gore, character death. Smut, Lemon, and Pedophilia.


*** Authors note, disclaimer, and warnings ***

***Dirt Room is a song by Blue October; I do not own the song or the band. All rights go to Blue October for lyrics. Danny Phantom is a show owned by Butch Hartman, I do not own the show or the artist. **WARNINGS (VERY IMPORTANT!!!)** In this story, there is yaoi, man on boy sex, relationship and conflict. Rape, violence, pedophilia, abuse and graphic sex warnings. (Seriously people, there's some really hardcore graphic sex in here. It's also a tad nasty, like beyond "sexy" or "kinky". It's only in one Sex scene where it happens, but it's kind of gross... You have been warned.) This is STRICTLY rated R or NC-17. By the way, Danny's sister is in college even if he's still fourteen. I'm just bending the show a bit, so that instead of two years older, Jazz is five years older.

Dirt Room

Fourteen year old half ghost child, Danny Fenton, sat on Vlad Master's bed. A slight wave of uncertainty shot through him. He had been living with Vlad for a few weeks as his parents were off to a month long ghost convention and his sister was in college. Vlad had agreed to watch over Daniel like a father while everyone was gone. But you see, while Vlad and Danny were alone in the vacant mansion, the older man had become intensely sexually attracted to the younger. Danny now sat alone in Vlad's room as Vlad was out of the house. He had never been in Vlad's room before and even if the two hated appeared to hate each other, Danny wanted to know what the inside of Vlad's room was like. He wanted to know what it was like to be Vlad besides his filthy opinion of the older man, insane and cruel. He was damn sure Vlad was going to be home anytime, and was very uncertain if he should be in his room. The two have fought once in the two weeks they had been living together, a physical fight, fist and fist without their ghost powers. Vlad had beaten Danny until the boy was knocked to the ground and wasn't able to get up. Their suspicion against each other was too great to keep inside. Their frustration with each other had grown to great, and the fact that neither one of them had done anything mean to the other was just plain annoying, one of the two just waited to be the one with the right to call the other a jerk. A childish game, for sure, but even Vlad, forty years old and knows better, started the whole thing even if both of the two felt the exact same thing. Danny had been bleeding from even his ear and shoulder, his shirt was torn, his nose was slightly broken, his eyes were blackened and random bruises adorned his face. The soft of the sheets beneath him were rustled and settled as he lay down on the older man's bed. It smelled like him, rare cologne that he always wore the perfect amount of: enough to smell, and not enough as to where you want to smell more. Danny didn't want to admit that he was somewhat attracted to the other man. But somewhere deep inside of his heart, it was true. He had the smallest crush of adoration towards the elder. He reached up to scratch at his freshly cut hair that still hung in his face, but that's the way he'd always loved it. Before Vlad went to go take Danny out for his haircut, his black shaggy hair hung all around his pretty face, and was long enough to touch his shoulders, a hair length that Danny wasn't attracted to at all. It seemed to only look good on Vlad, his long, soft white hair pulled back in a proper pony tail, and just enough wisps of hair hanging in his face to make it look the perfect amount of messy. Vlad was, for lack of a better word, hot. Danny knew this, and he wasn't afraid to admit fact, but he would never say that he _thought_ Vlad was hot, at least out loud. Vlad's perfectly muscled body toned just enough as to where he was slender yet muscular and strong, his skin, just the right color to know girls on their knees, and deep blue eyes combined with a grin that could give supermodels a run for their money. Danny wanted to believe that he had no attraction for the older man at all, but it wasn't true. He had had a small developing crush on the older man ever since he met him.

Suddenly, Danny sat straight up, hearing the front door close. At the front door, Vlad stood with a condom in his shirt pocket and a thin mechanical rope in his hand. He was sure he didn't have any such STD, but he had once had sex with a girl he met at a strip club, so he had to be safe. He needn't have anyone to find out about this.

"Oh Daniel!" He called out loud and clear. A chill ran down Danny's spin as he heard Vlad's voice from where he was panicking in the man's room. "Daniel! I need to talk to you!" Vlad called out in a menacing beckon. Danny trembled inside of Vlad's room, looking for a hiding space. The man tapped his foot, growing impatient. Deciding to use his ghost powers, Vlad went intangible through the ceiling and flew to where Danny was staying over the time he was living with Vlad. The room was vacant, and Vlad rose and eyebrow in curiosity. He next checked the lab, then the kitchen, all the while calling out Danny's name. Danny went invisible as he sensed Vlad's presence in the room. And soon enough, Vlad came flying through one of the walls in the room and looked around quietly. Danny tried his hardest not to breathe. Vlad's eyes locked onto where Danny was standing, and the boy's heart went ice cold.

Suddenly, Vlad let out a screech that could kill and stomped his foot in Danny's direction, which obviously scared the life out of the raven haired boy. He let out a sharp cry and was thrown off concentration, becoming visible again. Vlad laughed and stepped towards Danny, who had fallen on the floor. Tears gathered in the boy's eyes, his emotions crowded with only aftershock of a simulated heart attack and embarrassment.

"Vlad..." Danny whined, drawing out the "a" a little long, changing the tune. Vlad just laughed at how scared Danny was now. He couldn't even imagine how freaked out the boy will be after what he had in mind.

"So what are you doing in my room, Daniel?" The older man hissed, sending an uncomfortable feeling through the boy.

"No- nothing, Vlad..." Danny whimpered with whatever voice he could muster up. It was a cute voice that aroused Vlad.

"Mmmmn, are you sure, dear boy?" Vlad took the rope out from where he was hiding it behind his back.

"Why do you have that?" Danny asked, suddenly even more nervous than before. He was trembling even harder than before, and not comfortable at all.

"All will be revealed in time, Little Badger. Now for a starter, take off your clothes," Vlad shot a malicious grin at the boy, who was awestruck.

"W- What?" Danny asked to make sure he heard right. Vlad's face grew dark and twisted like a demon, yet still retained his sexy appearance.

"Take off your clothes," Vlad said once more, pausing between each word. Danny began to shake, and only gave Vlad a terrified look. Vlad had always felt strong sexual attraction towards the boy, and hated him enough to have twisted, violent fantasies about inflicting sexual pain upon the boy. He wanted to hear Danny scream as he was given sex that was for far beyond for mere pleasure.

"No, I- I won't do it!" Danny stammered, still sitting upon the floor. Vlad walked over to the door and locked it.

"Fucking take off your shirt or I'll do it myself!" Vlad commanded. Danny stood his ground, refusing to strip for the man. Vlad, with the rope in one hand, pounced upon the small boy and tore his shirt and tired the rope tight so it bound the boy's wrists together. Danny tried to phase through the rope, but somehow couldn't.

"What the hell!?" Danny yelled and tried to phase once again. Vlad let out a laugh and stood up. "Damn you, Vlad! This prevents my ghost powers, doesn't it!?" Danny yelled and stood up as well. He brought his wrists from above himself to in front of himself and tried to run at Vlad, who went intangible, himself.

"Why yes, it does! And do you know the greatest thing about it? That knot can't be undone unless someone with ghost powers does it! You're helpless! Now take off the rest off your clothes!" Vlad demanded, yelling at the boy. Danny looked down at his hands. He sighed and looked up at Vlad, shaking his head "no". "Do it," Vlad said darkly, his eyes flashing red. "Do it or I'll beat you until you can't walk."

"Fuck you!" Danny yelled and Vlad stepped forward and swung his fist at the boy, striking him straight in the face. Danny fell to the floor and afterwards he began to panic. "Okay, I'll do it," Danny unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed his jeans off, revealing the tight red and white striped boxers he wore. Vlad gestured with his head for Danny to continue. The boy looked up at Vlad with little dignity, tears in his crystal blue eyes and blushing.

"I don't want to," He whimpered, his voice soft and pleading.

"I don't care," Vlad said back, mocking the way Danny had spoken. Danny looked down again and crying, he grabbed the waistline of his underwear and pulled them off. After much struggling to get the garment off, Danny pulled his legs up to his chest and hid himself behind flawless, hairless soft legs that could make some of the prettiest girls jealous. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Come on, give me a show! Spread those legs!" Vlad demanded as he pulled off his shirt. Danny waited till Vlad was done and was very hesitant. Tears streamed down the young boy's face as he put his bound hands together over his privates and spread his legs on the floor. Vlad rolled his eyes once more and shot an angry glance at the boy.

"I hate you so much..." The younger boy whispered as he lifted his hands. Vlad had won without even saying anything.

"Put your hands behind your back. After you do that, get on the bed," Vlad commanded and Danny followed. With much struggle, the boy managed to pull his hands behind himself and stand up. Vlad had stripped down to his boxers before he climbed on his bed himself. Danny looked up and him, legs spread and leaning back a little on the headboard, sitting on a mountain of feather pillows. Vlad reached out and ran a finger down the boy's small penis. He was still a normal size before a boy would hit puberty. Vlad teased the tip, causing Danny to tense up even more and let out a sharp cry. He was already shaking nervously and whimpering, and every small act of touch Vlad inflicted caused Danny to react twice as worse as he already was. Trembling, the small boy shook his head in a failed act of resistance and whispered "no". Vlad pinched the tip lightly, causing such pleasure for the small boy that he let out a loud whimper and jerked his body up, begging for freedom. Vlad grinned at the sign of pleasure and took his hand away. Danny lay panting, trying to process what was going on in his head.

Vlad's muscualr arms wrapped around the boy and turned him over onto his stomach. Danny burried his face in the sheets, laying flat on his chest as Vlad grabbed the boy's hips and pulled his buttocks high in the air. The raven haired halfa blushed, not wanting Vlad to see him this way. He was highly uncomfortable, his back bent and his chest flat, his neck strained and his arms behind himself. It didn't help when the older man stuck two long fingers inside of the boy's tight virgin entrance. Danny let out a strangled moan, clouded with heavy breathing and panting as almost instantly, the older halfa began to thrust in and out with the two digits. Danny's hole was slick and wet with his own juices, making it all the more easy to prepare him. Vlad removed the two and straightened, getting ready himself. He took his long, thick cock in his hand and positioned it at Danny's tight entrance. Vlad took less then a second to pray that he could even fit into the small child, who was currently panicing even worse than he was before, he was slightly hyperventalating and trembling so hard he began to get tired. Tears wet his sweet face as well as the sheets he had been leying his face in.

In one violent shove, Vlad impaled Danny's tight ring of muscle with his large dick, which surprisingly entered on the first try. Danny screamed in pain, he was defiantly ripping and bleeding.

"Vlad! Vlad stop! Please!" He cried through heavy breathing and loud whimpering. Vlad's laugh was cold and dark with evil, and made Danny wish to cover his ears, if only his hands were untied. Vlad's laugh only assured the boy hopelessness as he wouldn't stop. He had already taken the time to prepare the boy, and he was sure as hell not going to stop now even if he did grow a conscience. Vlad pushed in all the way, Danny's tight walls engulfing the older man's penis. After the white haired halfa had gone in as far as Danny would possibly let him, he pulled out fast so that the only remaint was the head and pushed back in violently. Danny screamed in pain, his rim bleeding terribly. Tears flowed continuously out of the young boy's crystal blue eyes as Vlad started a pace, the worst part. It was a repetitive pain repeating itself over and over, getting the slightest bit faster with each thrust until both of their hips hurt.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Danny cried after Vlad gave a groan of pleasure. Danny couldn't take it, he was so fucking angry and humiliated, he had to express it in the only way he could, and currently that would be verbally. Vlad laughed.

"Do you think I care!? I wouldn't care if you thought I was the absolute person on Earth!" This statement only made Danny sob harder, a child's cry between sexual screaming. His lungs took in sharp inhales and exhales, Danny was now crying like a little boy. He couldn't take the insults mixed with the pain, it was too much.

"I do think you- you are the most ho- horrible person on Earth!" Danny screamed into the pillow between gasps.

"What was that? I couldn't _HEAR_ you!" At the word "hear", Vlad had pulled nearly all the way out and violently pounded himself into the boy, causing pain for both of them. Danny was the one who took most of the blow, and he was still screaming. Vlad had hit his prostate, and was continuing to hit it. He arched his back and spread his legs, begging for Vlad to hit it harder. Danny was doing this all involuntarily, he had no idea he was allowing Vlad easier access.

After Danny had regained himself after what the older man had did, he forced his head around and screamed, "I _DO_ think you are the most horrible person on Earth!" Making sure Vlad defiantly heard him. Vlad pounded into the frail boy, who re-buried his face in the sheets and wailed, crying harder than he had ever cried, even as a baby. He had his mind set on getting this over with so he could kick the living life out of Vlad.

"Ah!" Danny cried as Vlad had reached under the boy and started stroking his shaft. Danny's senses were going all over the place, a mixture of pain and pleasure was happening, and Danny didn't know how to react. Soon, he exploded his seed into Vlad's hand, not being able to take much more.

"I knew that wouldn't last very long," Vlad said into Danny's ear as he leant over the boy, who was blushing furiously. Vlad's words were complemented with his very sexy laugh, and Danny blushed even harder, having come up from air from smashing his face into the blankets. The older man was still going strong, and didn't show any signs of his climax. He did pound into Danny pretty hard, and the younger boy wouldn't even be able to tell if he got and faster or deeper.

After his ejaculation, Danny's walls had clamped down hard around Vlad's penis, making it all the more painful for Danny and even more enjoyable for Vlad. The older man clenched his teeth, and grasped on to Danny's hips, flexing every bit of his body. He nearly pushed Danny over he was ramming into him so hard, the boy's cries escalating in every way. Danny clawed the blankets, ripping them in some places, Vlad's penis deepening within Danny, pushing the limit and causing Danny to twitch violently. The boy begged the older man to stop, but he didn't listen. He just kept on pounding and pounding harder and deeper until after what seemed like an hour he shot his seed violently in the smaller boy, and with no room to go, semen spilled messily out of Danny's tight hole and trickled down his legs. The older man pulled out and examined the scene. Danny was still crying loudly, and his rim was tightly closed shut, even then letting some of Vlad's cum drip out, mixing with the blood from the tight ring of muscle that Vlad ripped. The boy quivered still, his legs pale and trembling as Vlad looked him over. The older man looked down, his tired dick dead between his legs.

_"Best sex ever,"_ The man thought in his head. Something about younger fucks was always a great turn on to Vlad.

Danny lay in the same position, not wanting to move. His shoulders hurt, his back hurt, his legs, ass, penis, hips, arms, hands and head all hurt. The child wouldn't stop crying, his crystal blue eyes tired from weeping still continued. The boy had lost his virginity to Vlad, someone who he had a small crush on and was forced into it by rape. After a while of crying and catching his breath, Danny had lain down on his side and snuggled his face into the pillows. Vlad was sitting on the side of the bed, back facing Danny and still nude, doing God knows what. Danny didn't care whatever Vlad was doing as long as it didn't involve him. Nothing could make Danny pay any attention to Vlad.

Nothing besides, "You are going to stay in this house or I'll tell your parents about your ghost powers, tell them about my own or not." Danny turned over to face Vlad's back, spine slightly protruding under perfectly shaded skin and deltoids perfectly creviced enough to peel the two panels out.

"I'll tell them about everything you did to me," Danny said back in a matter-of-factly tone.

"If you even try, I'll kill you," Vlad shot back. "And if you succeed in telling them, I'll kill you and run away into the Ghost Zone with Skulker," Vlad's soft voice was surprising to the raven haired halfa. Vlad seemed in a state of melancholy. Danny fell silent. "I'm keeping you here, Daniel. You are going to stay here. I won't let you leave," Vlad looked over his shoulder to Danny, who was taken aback and gasped loudly. He gazed with wide eyes into deep red orbs, the rest of Vlad's face perfectly content.

"V-Vlad?" Danny stammered.

"If you leave, you'll get away, Little Bader! You'll run away, Little Badger!" Vlad shouted over his shoulder at Danny, who struggled to get off the bad with his hands behind his back.

"Untie me, Vlad!" Danny yelled. Vlad stood up himself and shook his head no, turning to face Danny with deep red eyes. "Vlad!" Danny cried, panicking again. "I won't tell anyone, Vlad! I promise! Just please untie me! I won't run away!" Danny plead as Vlad drew closer to him.

"No," Vlad blankly stated before knocking the boy unconscious.

Blurred vision and a massive migraine met Danny at his awakening. To his surprise, he was back in his room alone. After getting used to conciseness, he stood up and looked around, a large smile on his face.

"I can leave!" Danny whispered before throwing his arms up in the air and whispering his battle cry. "Going Ghost!" Danny closed his eyes and felt relief wash over him. He was finally free to leave, free to tell authorities about what Vlad had down free to- wait, nothing was happening. Danny opened his eyes and looked himself over. His smile faded as he realized he was still human. Dismissing it as to early after just waking up, Danny tried again. "I'm Going Ghost!" He said rather loudly again, arms up in the air, hands balled into fists. It still wouldn't work, and after a while Danny stopped trying.

"Vlad, you dick!" He spat out. Vlad had taken away his ghost abilities.

"Why would you call me such a thing, Little Badger?" Came the voice that sent chills down Danny's spine. He twirled around to find Plasmius who had just phased through the floor and was turning back into human Vlad.

"You took away my ghost powers! Give them back!" Danny stomped his foot to show that he was serious, only making Vlad laugh.

"That's your great attempt at making me give you back your stupid powers? You truly are pathetic, aren't you?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny, who was searing with anger. He could have torn Vlad in two if he had his damn powers.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Danny questioned. Vlad shrugged.

"Why were you trying to get away?" The older man asked in a snide manner.

"Um I don't know, maybe because you raped me?" Danny shot back, growing close to Vlad. The older man smirked at the memory. What joyous times.

"And to answer your question about why I'm here, I'll answer with an action," Before Danny knew it; Vlad had a gun in hand and was pointing it straight at Danny's head. Danny began to go cold and gulped loudly. His hands were clammy and he was sweating, trying not to make any sudden move. "Do I have your attention, young Daniel?" Vlad asked the boy, who merely nodded, biting his lower lip. "Good. Now, if you don't cooperate, I'll put an inch of led right into that beautiful face of yours. And if you are a good boy, I'll let you live. Got it?!" Vlad yelled at Danny, who was trembling harder than ever.

"Y- Yes sir." The child whispered. Vlad grinned, showing his sharp canines.

"Good. Now, take off your clothes," The older man's command was all too familiar to Danny, and last time he had refused. Instead, this time he hung his head and sighed, reaching for the ends of his shirt before pulling the article of clothing up over his head and tossing it upon the floor. His shaking fingers fiddled the copper button of his jeans, and after much struggle, he managed to pop the flat circle through its hole and pull the small rectangular piece of metal down its zipper line. With great shame in his heart, Danny pushed down his pants and kicked the garments off his body. Vlad smirked as the small boy fingered the elastic of his boxers. He couldn't do it, but he had to. The child looked up at Vlad with great sadness in his eyes, an expression that could break anyone's heart. Anyone besides Vlad Masters, who just gestured with his head for the boy to continue. The small halfa took each side of his boxers and pushed them down to the floor before kicking them off and straightening himself upright. Vlad grinned and told the young halfa to get on the bed, which he did, since Vlad still had the gun pointed at his head. The boy began to cry again, his migraine increasing and getting worse. Vlad, keeping the gun pointed at Danny, carefully undressed with great struggle, but keeping the gun at Danny's head. The younger boy looked down as he sat on the bed with his legs spread to Vlad's liking. Anything to keep himself alive. When Vlad had finished undressing, he himself climbed on the bed, gun still in hand. Vlad, using his free hand, teased Danny's left nipple, causing the younger boy to bite his lower lip.

"Mmmn you like that, don't you?" Vlad mumbled and crawled between the younger's legs and leaning over to take the right in his mouth. He reached his arm around Danny and put the end of the gun at the back of Danny's head, making sure the younger felt it. The man teased both of the boy's erect pink little nipples, making Danny throw his head back and moan. He decided he better enjoy pleasure while it lasted. "Tell me how it feels, Daniel," Vlad whispered in a hoarse voice while separating from the nub and after his question licking it.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Danny cried, clutching the sheets below him. Vlad sucked on the nerve as hard as he could, making Danny moan and whimper.

"You're being a very good boy this time Daniel," Vlad said after parting with the boy's nerve and positioning himself eye to eye with the boy, lightly hitting the back of his head with the barrel of the gun, causing Danny to twitch. Vlad leant forward and lightly kissed Danny's lips, making the boy slightly jump in discomfort. "What's wrong, Danny? You'll let me play with you're nipples but you don't like it when I give you small innocent kiss? That's awfully mean, you know..." Vlad pouted sarcastically and afterwards grinned like the Cheshire cat. Danny looked down at Vlad nervously, not knowing what he was going to do next. "Get on your knees, Daniel." The small boy backed up from Vlad to turn around and lay himself flat on his chest and sticking his hips up in the air, propped by his knees. "What a good boy you're being!" Vlad said, sarcastically surprised, mocking Danny in every way. The man used his free hand to prepare Danny before sliding his cock in. The preparation was much faster than the last time, and it surely wasn't enough for Danny. The boy strangled back a cry, and even then he let out a grunt between panting and trying to keep calm with a gun pointed to his head. After Vlad had made himself ready inside of Danny, he began to pump in and out of him. The younger boy pressed his face into a pillow just as before, moaning and whining. Vlad reached his free hand under Danny and stroked the younger's penis, making sure his touch was light enough to make Danny crave more.

"Do you want me to touch you harder, dear Daniel?" The older man's voice purred. Danny lifted his head and nodded, Vlad didn't respond. "Well?" Vlad asked, making Danny speak up.

"Yeah..." Danny could only choke out between heavy breathing and moaning. Vlad grabbed hold of the boy penis and pulled hard, causing Danny to let out a loud moan that sounded very girly, turning Vlad on even more and making the man's prick even harder. Danny clawed the sheets and let out another whining moan that sounded girly. Vlad's grip on the younger's penis tightened, and he pumped the boy as hard as he was penetrating him. Danny bucked into the older man's hand desperately, moving with the rhythm that Vlad had created. Since Danny was so inexperienced, he was already starting to reach his impending climax.

"Oh God, Vlad!" He cried and arched his aching back, letting go. But it wasn't semen that Danny let go, but another bodily fluid that as it emptied filled Danny with embarrassment mixed with relief. Vlad couldn't care less; he only glanced down at Danny and took his hand away to set it on Danny's hip to steady himself. Danny's cheeks filled with a blush, even more embarrassed as he finished. The sheets were soaked as well as his lower stomach which was dripping with it.

Vlad didn't seem phased, in fact, after Danny's release he was even harder, and the inside of the small boy clamped around Vlad's penis, which was throbbing as his hips thrusted so fast they began to ache. The younger halfa's jaw clenched as he tried not to cry, his prostate being intruded upon harder than the last time. Vlad's hair was mussed up, strands of white fell in his face, and his usually neat ponytail was coming out and the tie that kept it together was falling down. Danny turned his head to look over his shoulder at Vlad, who looked like a defeated God. His handsome face was twisted with pleasure, his eyes were half lidded, and his mouth open to let small grunts and moans out and the hair that fell before his face clung to his forehead with sweat. It was a sight Danny never wanted to see, this... God of a man in such a low state, taken over by the mere feel of pleasure. No matter how much the boy hated Vlad, he never should've seen him in this state.

The rhythm of thrusting, panting, bucking and moaning continued for quite some time. Danny deduced that the older man must've been extremely experienced since he could go for so long. The few times that Danny had ever wanked off, he only lasted for around five minutes before he rose to his impending climax. The smaller boy was already exhausted beyond belief, and Vlad showed no signs of quitting. A steady pace that often rose to what seemed like a climax was only Vlad trying to find a more comfortable spot. The two were both tired, and the older man was the only one even working, even if the working was powered by an undying lust for pleasure.

Suddenly, Vlad's moaning grew louder and his thrusts became longer, pulling almost all the way out and diving in deeper than he could already go. Danny screamed in pain, feeling the bones in Vlad's hips smash against the bones in his ass. Danny broke out into tears, his bottom bruising and bleeding, the only way out of getting fucked mercilessly in these moments was to just finish it. Danny cried for God, praying out loud as Vlad tried to ignore him. The older man's seed exploded into the younger boy, who let out a loud scream of pleasure bound to relentless pain.

"Vlad..." Danny could only say, his voice was lost in a bloody throat from screaming so much. Vlad could only make out the constantans of his name through heavy breathing, a broken voice and his own breathing.

"What," Vlad bluntly replied, still inside the young boy, refraining from pulling out.

"... Hate... You..." Vlad could only make out of the boy's reply.

"I know... Daniel. You hate me," The raven haired halfa crawled forward, pulling Vlad out of him with a trail of semen and blood following. As much as it hurt, the small boy crawled off the side of the bed and stood next to it, watching Vlad get up himself. "I'll have your sheets changed. While I do that, come with me to my room," Danny glared at the man as he dressed who glanced back at Danny and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. We just had the most exerting sex I've ever had! I'm not going to drag you into my room and do that again! Just grab your clothes and come with me," Vlad headed for the door before pausing and adding, "Jesus Christ, my child. I'm not a rape machine. It takes me quite a while to get hard again."

After Danny scooped up his clothes and pulled on his boxers and pants, he was led to Vlad's room by the older man. The two were dead silent the whole way there, Danny's eyes stinging with tears creeping to come in contact with the flesh of his eyelids.

"I want to go home," Danny said quietly as he sat on Vlad's bed once more, watching Vlad open his cell phone to call his maids to Danny's room.

"That's great Daniel! Now I can let you go!" Vlad said, voice dripping with sarcasm. After a quick command over the phone, Vlad slammed the cell phone shut and looked over at Danny, who was wiping his eyes and sniffling. Vlad felt a slight tug at his heart. He quickly shoved that feeling aside and looked at the usual outlook he had on life: tough. "Oh come on, Daniel. Life is hard, you need to learn that. And even with your fancy ghost powers, you'll face hardship. So put your fucking chin up and be glad this is the lowest part of your life. When you have difficulty at your job or paying the bills one day in the future, you'll look back on these few days and times won't seem so hard. Trust me, I've had some pretty God damn hard times in my life, and nothing will alter those memories. When I have a bad day, I look back and put a fucking smile on my face, knowing I will never stoop that low ever again." Danny could only look at Vlad through freshly watering eyes, old tears still running hot down his cheeks.

Anger built up inside of the older man, looking at this innocent little child. He couldn't stand it; it annoyed him to no end.

_I'm like a ghost_

_I'll be living in a dirt room _

_Waiting for the day to be closer_

_To the window when you're home_

"Stop looking at me like that! God you are so fucking annoying sometimes, you little brat!" Danny looked down, still crying. He choked back sobs and coughing. All hope was lost for him. He couldn't do anything to save himself from the memories that Vlad had dawned upon him. The older man was defeated by himself. He was the bad guy, he had no one else to blame but himself. And all he could do was take it out on the poor boy before him. He couldn't take it. He reached for his jacket.

_I'll be standing by your back door_

_Reaching for the knife in my coat_

_I'm going to put it to your throat_

Danny began to panic as Vlad pulled a sharp dagger from his pocket. The boy couldn't stand it; he began to scream as Vlad approached him.

_Sweaty piggy, you're a bad man_

_What a fucking sad way to go_

_Your mother raised you as a joke_

_I should have wiped away a burden_

_Use the curtain in the kitchen to choke..._

_You!_

Vlad turned quickly and reached for the wine red curtain hanging from the canopy to his bed. A terrible sound ricochet off the walls of the room as Vlad tore a large piece of curtain from the canopy. Danny jumped up, still panting and heart beating, completely in panic mode. He began to back against the wall as Vlad approached him.

_You think you own me_

_You should have known me_

_You took the future and the food off my family's plate_

_You think you'll use me_

_I'm stronger than you_

_You take my money but it's useless_

_When you see what I do to you_

_Look what I do to you_

Vlad caught the boy in his arms, holding him strong against his chest as he wrapped the piece of cloth around the boy's neck. Danny kicked and screamed as much as he humanely could, the room spinning from his heart rate being so high. Panic took over his body; his limbs began to tremble violently as he struggled against the older man. His chest heaved, every breath of oxygen was sent to him by heaven above, his lungs tightening from the crazy panic attack. Vlad struggled to get Danny still as his arms were pushed away by delicate hands. Even behind the boy, Vlad had trouble getting the cloth to his neck.

It all happened at once. Danny's hands slipped off of the older man's arms, causing Vlad to pull back on the cloth harder than expected, slamming it against Danny's frail neck, squeezing the boy's head against his chest. He began to struggle less and less, and soon, darkness overcame him. Vlad felt the raven hair soft against his neck. The boy seemed so much more peaceful now. He picked the boy up bridal style and began to carry him out of the castle.

A moonlit night came to Danny's awakening. Duct tape covered his mouth, arms tied around his back, and the dead sound of shoveling echoing through his near deaf ears. As he came into focus, he became more over run by panic. Vlad was digging, getting his tuxedo that he was always neatly adorned in all dirty.

_Oh God then you awoke_

_You started screaming through the duct tape_

_Don't ever think I'm letting you go_

_I'm busy digging you a hole_

_Now you'll be living in a dirt room_

_Breathing through the straw of your own_

The boy screamed, he suddenly noticed he was bleeding and covered in bugs. Vlad looked over at him with menacing eyes. Danny had to look away, still screaming.  
"Some body help me!" If only that wasn't horridly muffled by the duct tape. Vlad laughed as he rolled his eyes and continued digging.

"Poor little Daniel! Who will help the ghost boy now!? Who's going to help the oh- so- famous savior of Amity Park now!? Ahahaha!!" Vlad cackled, his voice echoing through the dead forest. Vlad shook his head like he was finished laughing at a heartwarming joke.

_Come on_

_I really think that this is fun for the money_

_I'll make it comfy for the time wasted making you rich_

_I want to cover you with ants, bees and honey_

_Then take a picture for the cover of our album!_

Danny backed up against a tree, taking notice that an excruciating amount of pain was coming from his legs. He didn't even want to know.

_You think you own me_

_You should have known me_

_You took the future and the food off my family's plate_

_You think you'll use me_

_I'm stronger than you_

_You take my money but it's useless_

_When you see what I do to you_

_Look what I do to you_

As Vlad finished, he approached the boy and looked him straight in the eye.

_You think you own me_

_You should have known me_

_You took the future and the food off my family's plate_

_You think you'll use me_

_I'm stronger than you_

_You take my money but it's useless_

_When you see what I do to you_

_Look what I do to you_

Vlad shook his head with a smile.

"My dear boy, life is so cruel isn't it? Well I can assure you this: if you were to survive, you would've made an amazing male prostitute," At that, Danny tried to kick out at Vlad, suddenly extremely angry and offended in many ways. Vlad caught his foot in his hand and held it, pushing up his pant leg. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of blood and burns Vlad had inflicted while Danny was passed out.

_And now I see you, oh_

_'Cause your back's against the wall_

_And finally you're mine_

_You're mine_

Fear and agony filled the boy's eyes. He felt like he had to puke or worse. The sight of his own leg so battered up was disgusting. Fresh burns were still bright red, orange and brown in a mixture of blood, dead skin and nearly dead skin.

"What? We can't have you running away now can we?" Vlad cocked his head at Daniel, who feared for his life. Seeing no response out of the boy, Vlad dragged his fingernails across the burns of Danny's legs with great pressure. Danny gagged he was in so much undying agony. He was going to die, and he couldn't save himself.

_You think you own me_

_You should have known me_

_You took the future and the food off my family's plate_

_You think you'll use me_

_I'm stronger than you_

_You take my money but it's useless_

_When you see what I do to you_

_Look what I do to you_

Danny cried at the top of his lungs through the tape, his screaming coming through his nostrils. Tears ran down his face, his eyes half lidded in pain, and ears red with heat from the discomforting pain. Vlad picked up the boy bridal style once more and walked over to the hole he dug. Danny buried his tear soaked face into the nape of Vlad's neck, pleading for mercy. His hands, though bound behind his back, clenched into fists. He didn't want to die, not yet, not now. He would never be ready for death. He looked up into Vlad's eyes, pleading with every inch of his body. The man must've truly gone insane. Yet, he reached around and ripped off the duct tape.

"Any last requests?" Vlad asked.

"Please let me go! I love you!" Danny lied. Vlad acted as though he was thinking or having second thoughts. Danny looked up at him with hope in his eyes

."Nope!" Vlad merely said before dropping the screaming boy down into the hole.

"Vlad!" He cried as he fell, tears streaming down his eyes.

As the silver haired man filled up the hole, he listened to Danny, barley alive from the fall, moan and cry as he was covered with dirt.

_I really think that this is fun for the money_

_I'll make it comfy for the time wasted making you rich_

_I want to cover you with ants, bees and honey_

_Then take a picture for the cover of our album!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. I never thought I'd write anything that graphic. I... Don't even know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry I put all of my watchers through this. I really just wanted to write this because I was in the "rape mood" but then it escalated. I'm so sorry, every one. Take me off your watch list, if you want. I deserve it. I made Vlad rape Danny twice, I killed Danny, and I made Danny lie. Wow... Just wow. I'm so sorry.


End file.
